Rakuen
by RoseByNight
Summary: Como Inu Yasha se decidiu entre Kagome e Kykyo?O quê acontece antes da batalha com Naraku?Qual será o destino dos amigos depois da luta?Descubra!Fic melhor que resumo!Eu espero ! Inu Yasha & Kagome, Sesshoumaru & OC, Miroku & Sango. HIATUS
1. Seguindo o Mapa

–Vamos logo, nós temos que andar mais rápido se quisermos achar à clareira antes de escurecer! – disse Shippou, o pequeno Youkai raposa de cima do ombro de Miroku.

–Fácil pra você falar não é nanico? – disse Inu Yasha – Você vai pulando de ombro em ombro para não ter que andar, enquanto todos nós nos matamos dia após dia – exclamou!

–Inu Yasha é impressão minha ou você já esta cansado? – falou debochadamente.

–Quem diria o grande In... - não conseguiu terminar a frase pois Inu Yasha já estava com as mãos envolta de seu pequeno pescoço. A única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi :

–Kagome! – com cara de criança inocente.

–Inu Yasha, SENTA! – A próxima coisa que se nota é uma pequena cratera onde Inu Yasha estava em pé, Shippou pulou para o ombro de Kagome.

–Ele te machucou Shippou? – indagou Kagome preocupada, mas não muito, pois aquilo já era meio que uma rotina.

Depois de correrem um pouco para alcançar Miroku, Sango e Kirara , que já haviam tomado uma pequena distância com o pequeno alvoroço que se situou ali. Continuaram andando pelo meio da floresta por mais uns 15 minutos, até que Sango deu falta de Miroku.

–Onde esta o senhor monge? – perguntou olhando para frente e para os lados procurando pelo companheiro de viagem.

–Está ali – indicou Kagome, apontando para Miroku que tinha ficado um pouco para trás.

–Miroku venha logo não temos o dia inteiro! – rosnou Inu Yasha, que já estava ficando cansado mesmo que nunca fosse admitir.

–Ah! Claro me desculpem! – falou se curvando e depois correndo para alcança-los.

–O que houve Miroku? – indagou Kagome.

–Nada, não houve nada. – respondeu olhando para o chão, para depois encarar a colegial com um sorriso.

–Eu s..só me distrai, só isso. – continuou.

"Aí tem coisa" pensou Sango, preocupada, mas jamais admitiria isso para o jovem monge. Depois de mais alguns minutos o sol começou a se por.

–Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, acendermos uma fogueira, jantarmos e irmos dormir, daqui a pouco já vai escurecer e não poderemos mais continuar em direção a clareira. – concluiu a jovem exterminadora de Youkais.

–Tem razão Sango, o mapa indica que estamos perto, se continuarmos com o mesmo ritmo de hoje, chegaremos la amanhã – exclamou Kagome satisfeita.

–Isso quer dizer nada de pausas, muito menos distrações ouviu Miroku? – rosnou Inu Yasha de muito mal-humor por ter começado a andar a hora que acordou, se pelo menos pudesse andar ao seu próprio passo, que são mais pulos do que passos, já teria chegado há muito tempo, no entanto tinha que acompanhar seu grupo.

–Miroku? Me escutou Miroku? MIROKU? – exclamou Inu Yasha abismado que o amigo ainda não tinha respondido, ele continuava parado, sentado em uma pedra grande. Shippou pulou para o ombro de Inu Yasha.

–Acho que ele 'tá dormindo sentado, Inu Yasha – falou Shippou se debruçando ainda mais no meio-youkai.

–Grrr! - fez Inu Yasha baixinho na perto da orelha de Shippou, o suficiente baixo para não ser ouvido por Kagome, mas o suficiente alto para ser ouvido pelo youkai raposa.

–Aaah – fez Shippou assustado pulando para o ombro de Kagome, que passava carregando umas toras para fazer a fogueira.

Kagome olhou com cara de poucos amigos para Inu Yasha. Sem dizer nada, apenas se agachou ao lado de Sango, e começou a depositar as toras de madeira no espaço onde mais tarde se situaria a fogueira que estavam construindo. O olhar de Kagome fez um arrepio correr pela espinha de Inu Yasha, a colegial ainda estava magoada com o hanyou por causa de seu último encontro com Kykyou. Não que o hanyou soubesse disso, a única coisa que havia reparado é que Kagome estava mais distante dele. A única demonstração de "carinho" que havia dado a ele desde o fatídico dia, foi o "SENTA" daquela manhã. E ele tinha uma leve impressão que a jovem teve um prazer malévolo em recitar a palavra que ativava o "encanto" do colar de contas em volta do pescoço de Inu Yasha.

Sim, aquilo era uma demonstração de carinho, bom pra eles sim, Inu Yasha e Kagome não eram um casal, mas sempre esteve subentendido que havia algo mais entre eles. Desde que se conheceram brigam, sua primeira conversa pode ser classificada como uma briga, mas nas horas difíceis estavam sempre um ao lado do outro, Inu Yasha já havia salvado a vida de Kagome inúmeras vezes e ela a dele. Ele sentia algo mais por ela, mas seus sentimentos se complicavam, não pelo fato de ela ser humana, muito menos pelo fato de ela ser de outro era, mas por que Kykyou ainda estava em seus pensamentos.

Todos diziam que elas se pareciam fisicamente, afinal Kagome era a "re-encarnação" de Kykyo, Inu Yasha odiava pensar isso, ele viveu muito tempo na sombra de seu meio irmão , quando se apossou da Tesaiga se livrou da sombra de Sesshoumaru, e achou uma maior ainda, a de seu pai, Inutaisho, ele não gostava dessa idéia de ficar comparando pessoas, e mesmo que não se importasse com esse tipo de coisa, Inu Yasha não via a semelhança entre as duas, claro que nunca falou isso para ninguém, por que para os outros era óbvio, a cor da pele, a estatura, o tipo físico, a cor dos cabelos; ele odiava quando as comparavam, será que eles não percebiam que elas eram duas pessoas diferentes?

Inu Yasha começou a se perder em seus pensamentos. A pele de Kagome era clara, mas com um toque dourado por causa do constante contato com o sol, diferente da de Kykyo que era tão pálida quanto o branco dos seus olhos; Kagome era um pouco mais baixa, e também um pouco mais magra, não que Kykyou fosse gorda, mas a cintura de Kagome era mais fina, e possuía as pernas mais torneadas, também pelo fato de suas longas caminhadas, os cabelos de Kagome eram mais curtos, levemente ondulados, de um preto meia-noite, enquanto os de que Kykyo eram lisos bem escorridos, um pouco desbotados, suas vozes então nem se comparam, a de Kagome era mais inocente, sempre continha uma certa doçura que já não existia na de Kykyo, mas o que realmente lhe irritava era quando comparavam seus olhos, não havia como descrever as emoções presentes nos doces olhos cor-de-chocolate de Kagome, enquanto os olhos de Kykyo eram opacos e não expressavam mais emoções. Mas o que estava pensando? Inu Yasha estava comparando as duas mulheres em sua cabeça! A quanto tempo será que estava fazendo isso?

Quando voltou a realidade reparou que não era o único fora de órbita. Miroku continuava na mesma pedra.

–Parece que os dois não estão muito bem hoje, não é? – indagou Shippou sentado ao lado de Kirara.

Que em resposta abanou a cauda e indicou Kagome e Sango sentadas lado-a-lado.

–Tem razão elas também não estão nada bem... Tsk, Tsk – fez balançando a cabeça. Depois de olhar para as duas jovens sentadas sem dizer nada perto da fogueira.

Miroku estava perdido em seus pensamentos, pensava no que havia visto na floresta

**--FLASHBACK--**

Miroku ouviu um barulho estranho do seu lado direito depois do estrondo que foi feito com o impacto da cara de Inu Yasha com o chão da floresta, na parte mais profunda ele viu uma menina, não devia ter mais que 17 anos, ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros que chegavam até sua cintura em cachos largos, ela possuía um pequeno sinal em baixo do olho direito, tinha olhos verdes bem claros, e estava abaixada perto de uma árvore com uma borboleta pousada em seu dedo indicador, a borboleta era maior do que as normais, ela possuía longas asas cor-de-rosa bem forte, a menina abaixou a mão sutilmente depois a levantou com um pouco mais de força, a borboleta saiu voando dando rodopios, deixando uma trilha dourada que sumiu com alguns segundos. A menina se levantou e só ai ele reparou que ela trajava uma capa azul marinho que cobria seu corpo inteiro, na parte onde a capa fechava havia um broche dourado em forma de coração com umas pedras coloridas, Miroku demorou um segundo para perceber que ela o encarava, ela entortou um pouco a cabeça para o lado direito lançou um doce sorriso para o monge, ela colocou o capuz da capa em sua cabeça e saiu andando. O jovem monge demorou mais alguns segundos para notar que seus amigos estavam lhe observando, mas aparentemente não haviam visto a menina.

**--FIM DO FLASHBACK--**

"Quem será ela?" se questionou antes de cair no sono.

**0o0o0**

**Nota da Autora:**

**Bom o que está feito esta feito, não é? Ai está o primeiro capítulo oficial da minha historia.  
Não se preocupem eu prometo que o próximo vai ser bem melhor.  
A Fic tinha que começar em algum lugar...  
Esse foi o melhor jeito que eu achei...**

**Se houver algum erro de português ou no contexto,  
por favor me perdoem e avisem!  
Eu ficarei mais do que feliz eM concertar!**

**O segundo capítulo já esta vindo,  
eu pus um em seguida do outro para saber  
se devo continuar ou não com a história.**

**Com esse capítulo eu quis mostrar mais ou  
menos como estavam os personagens do grupo do Inu Yasha...**

**Nossa já estou toda empolgada!  
Nem sei se vocês gostaram!  
O capítulo foi bem pequeno por que queria entrar na história bem rápido!**

**Reviews por favor, sejam elogios ou críticas,  
me digam o que eu fiz bem e o que eu devo melhorar.  
Mandem idéias o que vocês quiserem!  
**

**XOXO  
Mariah,**

**15/07/08**


	2. Sophia

"Quero mudar o mundo, cruzar os céus sen nada à temer, séculos passam n'um segundo, no brilho de um sorriso tem a força que me guia, é o paraíso" a jovem cantava em sua mente enquanto emitia sons imitando a melodia que tanto adorava, o lugar onde se encontrava era lindo, era uma grande clareira, possuía um lago com uma grande cascata, era uma vista incrível, ela estava recolhendo umas ervas no começo da clareira, o caminho dava para floresta, então era o melhor lugar para recolher o que precisava. "Sempre em busca de uma nova razão, atravessando a escuridão, de repente a luz do amor ilumina o coração". Continuou. "Tudo parece se transformar, a água, o fogo, a terra, e o..."Sua música foi interrompida por, um youkai cavalo-dragão de duas cabeças que grunhiu bem atrás dela.

–Ah! – a menina soltou uma exclamação e largou a cesta que carregava enquanto ia em direção do outro lado da floresta.

O youkai ia conseguindo morder o capuz da capa da menina quando...Um impacto o atingiu! A menina olhou desesperada para trás, quando se virou encontrou um grupo de pessoas, um Youkai com cabelos prateados que chegavam até sua cintura, ele possuía um par de orelhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça, uma menina com um kimono muito estranho, que carregava um arco e flechas na costa, uma outra menina com roupas de exterminadora de youkais, um youkai gato de nove caudas com as patas em chamas, mais um pequeno menino-youkai raposa. Mas adiante estava o youkai que tentara captura-la, e quem parecia ser o causador do mesmo estar no chão, um monge de trajes azuis, e um cetro dourado. Ele estava em posição de atacar a fera novamente quando, as duas cabeças do youkai soltaram raios em direção do monge, agora os dois se encontravam no chão. O grupo em volta só observava.

–Não o machuque! – a menina exclamou correndo em direção da briga, mas exterminadora impediu-a de passar.

–Não se preocupe, o jovem monge sabe se defender muito bem! – exclamou a exterminadora.

–Não é com o monge que eu estou preocupada! – a menina respondeu para a surpresa de todos. Livrou seu braço da exterminadora, e rumou mais uma vez a área da luta.

–Arurun você esta bem? – perguntou enquanto se abaixava colocando as pequenas mãos em uma das cabeças do youkai.

–Arurun? – todos se perguntaram.

–Não é possível! Arurun não é o nome do youkai que acompanha... – mas sua pergunta foi interrompida por Miroku que estava se levantando.

–Tome distância dessa fera! Você não sabe do que ela é capaz! – falou para a menina que ainda estava de costas para ele.

A menina se levantou sem se virar, continuou imóvel por alguns segundos até que Arurun também se levantou.

–Agradeço sua preocupação mas eu estou muito bem, obrigada – respondeu ainda sem olhar para o monge.

–Mas você não pode sair por aí sozinha... – começou o monge.

–...É muito perigoso pra uma menina indefesa... – continuou a exterminadora.

–...Muito mais agora nesses tempos perigosos! – terminou a menina no kimono estranho.

A menina da capa continuou os ignorando.

–Arurun, já esta melhor? – perguntou.

Arurun soltou um grunhido balançado as cabeças levemente.

–Que bom fiquei preocupada! – exclamou aliviada. Se virou para encarar o grupo que havia chegado há pouco.

O queixo de Miroku caiu levemente, era ela! A garota da floresta.

–Você! – exclamou o monge ainda de boca aberta.

Ela simplesmente mandou um sorriso em sua direção, se curvando levemente.

–Vocês se conhecem? – perguntaram os membros do grupos menos Inu Yasha, que parecia um pouco abalado ainda.

–Não exatamente – respondeu Miroku, que depois deu um resumo sobre o que aconteceu na floresta.

–Srta. Sophia – exclamou uma menina que devia ter seus 9 anos e vinha correndo; ela trajava um kimono quadriculado laranja e branco com detalhes em verde.

–Rin, o que ouve? – perguntou Sophia.

–Ele já deve estar voltado! Ah! Srta. Kagome? - indagou a menina.

–Rin, é mesmo você? – a colegial se surpreendeu em ver Rin ali.

Miroku colocou a sua mão atrás das costas de Sophia. A menina não se assustou, mas o encarou intrigada.

–Eu nunca vi uma menina com um sorriso tão bonito – exclamou o monge teatralmente.

–An? – a garota se perguntou.

–Você gostaria de ser a mãe do meu filho ? – ele puxou-a para mais perto de si.

–Eu n... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Todos se assustaram, Arurun estava com Rin nas costas enquanto conversava com Kagome e Inu Yasha, e Sango estava observando o monge e a misteriosa menina chamada Sophia.

–Ghh! – exclamou o monge enquanto tentava impedir que as garras de Sesshoumaru lhe penetrassem o pescoço.

Inu Yasha e Kagome correram para ajudar, a colegial tentou argumentar com Sesshoumaru mas ele continuava imóvel, como se não ouvisse uma palavra do que ela dizia, Inu Yasha ia apelar pra força quando...

–Maru, solte-o ... – exclamou Sophia com a voz meiga e inalterada.

Sesshoumaru levantou mais o monge de modo que ele ficasse na sua altura, seu semblante altivo mudou, seus caninos aumentaram, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ele rosnou na cara do monge, o que fez com que alguns em sua volta estremecessem fora Sophia, Rin e Inu Yasha. Sua mão direita se soltou do pescoço do monge, o que causou com que ele caísse no chão com um baque.

–Mas como...? – Inu Yasha indagou.

–Você está bem? – ouviu a voz fria de Sesshoumaru perguntar a menina ao seu lado.

"Sim" ela respondeu com um sorriso. Ele colocou a mão em suas costas e a dirigiu um pouco mais para longe.

–Ah! – fez o monge quando Kagome tentou passar um tipo de remédio no pescoço do jovem.

–Ai que droga! Eu te disse Inu Yasha que eu devia ter passado em casa! Meus band-aids acabaram! – exclamou a menina enquanto olhava dentro do seu kit de primeiros socorros.

- Aqui. - Sophia lhe estende a mão com um Band-Aid. Kagome pegou por reflexo e agradeceu.

Quando ia coloca-lo em Miroku, caiu a ficha!

–Mas como que você conseguiu isso? – olhou confusa para a menina de capa.

–Não se preocupe, pode ficar com esse, eu tenho outros!

–Mas isso é da era da Kagome... Como que você também os tem? – indagou Sango.

A menina lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

–Sophia tem certeza que só tem essa entrada? - perguntou Sesshoumaru friamente, agora ao lado da garota.

–Tenho sim, a energia é bem clara. - ela respondeu se virando em direção a ele.

–Se é assim, Inu Yasha, você vai ter que se retirar! – Sesshoumaru respondeu virando-se.

–Mas o quê? Pode ir esquecendo, nós chegamos aqui com muito trabalho, não vamos embora não! Vá você! - rosnou Inu Yasha de volta.

–Eu cheguei primeiro, então suma! Antes que eu retome a minha missão de matá-lo! - Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Continuaram discutindo, Inu Yasha se alterando cada vez mais enquanto Sesshoumaru mantinha a calma.

–Me desculpe, ele te machucou muito? – Sophia se dirigiu a Miroku.

–Não! Que é isso? Eu estou bem! Não se preocupe... Se eu não conhecesse melhor Sesshoumaru, eu diria que ele estava com ciúmes. – respondeu Miroku a menina.

Ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso constrangido, quase sem graça... Não seria possível que..? Não! Claro que não! Afinal ela era humana! Não era?

–Inu Yasha está decidido! Você e seus amigo tem meia hora para sair daqui! – falou para seu meio irmão antes de sair dali em sua nuvem voadora.

Antes de ir ele dirigiu seu olhar a uma certa menina de capa, que lhe deu um sorriso encantador. Ele lhe devolveu um meio-sorriso secreto...

–Eu não agüento esse idiota! – rosnou Inu Yasha de volta aonde o monge estava.

**0o0o0**

**Nota da Autora:**

**Bom ai esta o capítulo 2, o que acharam?  
Ainda não tenho nenhuma review para responder  
porque postei um após o outro.**

**Vou ficar esperando e vou começar a  
escrever o próximo.  
Me digam o que acharam!**

**XOXO  
Mariah,**

**15/07/08**


	3. Explicações

–Por favor vocês tem que se entender! – começou Kagome.

Sesshoumaru já estava de volta e ficou muito insatisfeito em descobrir que Inu Yasha e cia. ainda estavam na clareira.

–Essa é a única entrada na barreira de Naraku, e quem vai passar por ela sou eu! – exclamou Sesshoumaru sem tirar os olhos de seu meio irmão.

–Não podem passar os dois juntos? – indagou o monge.

–NÃO! – retrucaram os irmãos ainda se encarando.

–Inu Yasha, quanto mais ajuda melhor! Entenda, Naraku é um adversário forte! Com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru é muito mais provável vencermos! - Kagome tentou explicar.

–Ela tem razão! Um par de mãos a mais vai ser muito útil! – continuou a exterminadora.

–Ele até pode passar, mais quem matará Naraku serei eu! – rosnou Inu Yasha.

–Não seja ridículo! Você não poderia nem se tentasse! – retrucou Sesshoumaru.

–Sesshoumaru! – Sophia finalmente se pronunciou. – Eu sei que você pode chegar até Naraku sozinho... – começou a menina muito calma.

– ...mas entenda, quando mais você se poupar melhor... – ela continuou olhando só para ele.

–... ainda não sabemos inteiramente do que Naraku é capaz, ele tem muitos youkais a sua disposição, a luta vai ser intensa... Miroku é um monge com habilidades incríveis, alem do "buraco do vento" ser de grande ajuda, Sango é uma exterminadora treinada, Kagome tem um poder incrível, é uma das mais fortes "sacerdotisas" que já conheci e Inu Yasha é um grande guerreiro e você sabe disso! Shippou e Kirara também! Podem proteger Rin, além de ajudar nas batalhas quando precisarmos! - terminou ainda se dirigindo somente a Sesshoumaru.

–Por favor... – completou.

–Está bem... – finalmente respondeu.

–Contanto que não se metam em meu caminho! – completou.

–Obrigada! – a menina lhe devolveu um sorriso.

Inu Yasha e seus amigos se afastaram intrigados com aquela cena, se perguntando como a menina sabia tanto sobre eles, e uma pergunta melhor ainda, como ela consegui convencer o grande Sesshoumaru tão rapidamente?

–Será que falta muito para escurecer? – se pergunto Kagome.

Sophia olhou seu relógio de pulso antes de responder "Ainda temos algumas horas..." sorrindo para a colegial.

–Mas como que...? – indagou em resposta. –Sophia pode me responder algo? - se dirigiu novamente a misteriosa menina.

–Claro... – respondeu enquanto chegava perto da colegial.

–Como que você tinha aquele band-aid? Como que você tem um relógio de pulso? - Kagome perguntou evidentemente curiosa.

–Eu sou da mesma era que você Kagome... – ela respondeu sinceramente a colegial.

–Mas como? Como você sabe que eu não sou dessa era? Como você sabia tudo aquilo sobre nós? – Kagome indagou.

Sophia ia responder quando Sesshoumaru apareceu ao seu lado carregando toras com o braço esquerdo.

–Obrigada Maru... – lhe respondeu enquanto ele colocava as toras em posição no chão.

Kagome observava a cena curiosa. Sesshoumaru estava sempre tão calmo quando perto de Sophia, eles pareciam muito íntimos, o que era muito estranho pois ele era o grande Dai-Youkai descendente de Inu-Taishou e mantinha laços com humanas como Sophia e Rin, Kagome se lembrava de como ele se dirigiu a ela da primeira vez que se encontraram, falou que era ridículo Inu Yasha se ligar a uma humana, e ali estava ele com duas.

–Eu tenho poderes assim como você Kagome – Sophia se dirigiu a colegial ainda de costas para ela enquanto ajudava Sesshoumaru alinhar as toras para a fogueira.

–Bom eles não são exatamente iguais aos seus, você vem da linha de sacerdotisas e libera uma energia branca... – explicou a menina ainda sem encará-la.

–**N/A: Energia, sabe? Tipo quando a Kagome ou a Kykyescrota...Opa...Kykyo usam flechas sagradas... É tipo a energia branca que fica em volta...–**

–Enquanto o meu vem da minha família, e a minha energia é amarela, e meus poderes vão um pouco além de liberar energia pura e localizar fragmentos da jóia – completou

Se virou e reparou que Kagome não era a única que lhe escutava, todos ao seu redor prestavam muita atenção.

–Quando estou perto de uma pessoa eu posso sentir sua "energia", eu vejo um pouco de suas memórias, o que elas mais desejam e o que mais temem, coisas do tipo... – completou.

–Eu peco desculpas por ter lhes "invadido" desse jeito, mas eu não tenho controle sobre essa parte do meu poder – terminou de falar se curvando um pouco em direção ao grupo de Inu Yasha.

–Não se preocupe a culpa não é sua... Nós entendemos... – Sango respondeu a menina.

–Obrigada! – ela agradeceu sinceramente.

–Não precisa agradecer, é bom saber que você não vai ser um fardo tão grande quanto eu achava... - retrucou Inu Yasha.

Sophia apenas sorriu em sua direção. Tornando claro que ela já sabia que aquele era o jeito de Inu Yasha.

–Onde está Jaken? - Sesshoumaru se pronunciou, dirigindo-se a menina.

–Ele foi procurar umas ervas que eu pedi, já deve estar voltando... – lhe respondeu

Todos continuaram a trabalhar em volta do acampamento, o sol estava se pondo quando Jaken finalmente voltou.

–"Sssenhorita "Sssophia", eu "trouxxe" o que a "sssenhorita" me pediu - Jaken se dirigiu a Sophia.

Inu Yasha ficou muito surpreso com o tratamento de Jaken para com a jovem. Jaken o respeitava simplesmente por ser filho de Inu-Taishou, ele idolatrava Sesshoumaru, mas Inu Yasha nunca o ouviu se dirigir assim a uma humana.

–Muito obrigada, Jaken! – ela exclamou satisfeita.

–"Sssenhor" Inu "Yassha"? O que o "sssenhor" esta "fazzendo" aqui? – indagou Jaken abismado.

–"Sse" o "sssenhor" "Sssesshoumaru" lhe ver... eu "esstou" morto... – concluiu aflito.

–Não se preocupe Jaken! – Sophia falou para ele. – Eles chegaram a um acordo! - concluiu, piscando um olho/

Jaken ficou abismado de primeira, mas depois concluiu que Sophia obviamente o convenceu.

–Sophia, você não é do Japão, é? – perguntou Kagome enquanto jantavam.

–Não ... – Sophia começou.

–Eu nasci nos Estados Unidos, mas me mudei pro Japão ainda pequena... – continuou.

–Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Sango intrigada.

–Eu tenho 18... – respondeu Sophia.

–Ah! Então você já terminou o ensino médio ? – Kagome continuou com as perguntas.

– Já... – respondeu com uma breve risada.

–Seus pais sabem que você vem para era feudal? – perguntou interessada.

–Sabem, a minha família assim como a sua guarda um dos portais para essa era. – respondeu tentando explicar de um jeito menos complicado.

–Ah, então você também tem um tipo de poço come ossos? – Kagome perguntou.

–Não exatamente... – Sophia começou. – O me... – mas interrompeu o que estava dizendo e se levantou.

–Esse cheiro... – começou Inu Yasha.

–Youkais... – terminou Sesshoumaru.

–Jaken, rápido, pegue Rin, Shippou e Arurun e sai daqui! – Sophia ordenou/

–Kagome você e Sophia também deviam ir – Inu Yasha disse sacando a Tesaiga.

–Está bem – Kagome respondeu.

Mas quando olhou para onde Sophia estava reparou que a menina não estava mais no local. A colegial vasculhou a clareira com o olhar e a encontrou perto de Sesshoumaru. Vários youkais começaram a aparecer. Nenhum deles parecia ser muito forte, mas a quantidade era muito grande. Inu Yasha começou a largar "Feridas do Vento" em todas as direções, mesmo assim parecia que eles não acabavam. Miroku já havia usado o buraco do vento em alguns deles, mas não paravam de surgir mais, Sango e Kirara se livraram de alguns, enquanto Sesshoumaru lidava com outros, Kagome começou a atirar flechas sagradas para ajudar.

Sophia estava no centro da clareira enquanto observava a luta, abriu o fecho de sua capa(o broche de coração), e revelou as roupas que usava por baixo, ela esta com botas de salto alto de couro marrom que iam ate os joelhos, as bota cobriam parte da calça de malha preta que usava, estava com uma blusa azul profundo de _setin_, a blusa era de alças que eram presas por botões.

–**N/A: Tipo a parte de cima de um macacão...–**

Um youkai ia em sua direção e Kagome ia atirar uma flecha para ajudá-la quando Sophia desfez os botões das alças de sua blusa, deixando-a deslizar e cair no chão, revelando um _top_ de malha preto, um cinto de couro marrom com a fivela dourada na borda da calça, onde estavam penduradas duas _Sais –_**N/A: **_**Sai**_** é uma arma japonesa que parece uma adaga ou uma espada curta, como a da Elektr–** douradas, uma de cada lado da cintura, com um movimento rápido ela retirou as _Sais_ da cintura jogando-as para cima, colocando-se em posição de batalha com as pernas em diagonal e os braços esticados, as Sais caíram em suas mãos perfeitamente, girou-as e as usou para atacar os youkais que vinham em sua direção.

Kagome ficou chocada, jamais havia pensado em Sophia como uma guerreira, mas ela atacava os youkais com tanta confiança e efetividade que era óbvio que ela já lutava há um bom tempo, com a distração Kagome não reparou o youkai que se aproximava dela por trás, ainda observava Sophia, que do nada se virou para ela pegou uma de suas _Sai_ pela ponta da lamina e jogou-a de lado como um bumerangue, Kagome a encarou confusa e seguiu a _Sai_ com o olhar, se virando, viu a _Sai _penetrar a cabeça do youkai atrás de si e liberar uma luz amarela destruindo o mesmo.

Sophia estendeu a mão vazia, e a _Sai_ que agora estava no chão veio girando até pousar precisamente em sua mão. Ela se dirigiu a Kagome enquanto girava habilmente as Sai colocando-as de volta no cinto.

–Kagome você tem que tomar mais cuidado, não pode se distrair na hora da batalha! - disse Sophia em tom de preocupação.

–Sim... – foi a única coisa que Kagome conseguiu responder, ainda um pouco pasma.

Os youkais já haviam sido destruídos e os grupos de Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru se reagruparam em volta de ambas meninas.

–Está tudo bem Kagome? – Sango indagou um pouco preocupada.

Kagome assentiu que sim com a cabeça.

–Sophia? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com uma expressão nula.

–Ótima – respondeu a menina com um sorriso.

–Bom, parece que Naraku já sabe de nossa presença... – afirmou Inu Yasha.

–Você acha? Claro que ele já sabe! Porque outro motivo ele mandaria esses vermes virem nos atacar? – cortou Sesshoumaru sem paciência.

–Bom, eu creio que não não seja só por isso. – Sophia falou deixando a todos intrigados.

–Chegando perto do dia do mês que ele fica mais fraco, eu suponho que Naraku queira por as mãos em todos os fragmentos da jóia que conseguir... – Sophia concluiu.

–**N/A: Nesse ponto do anime Naraku possuía grande parte da jóia, enquanto Kagome tinha 2 fragmentos; e 1 estava no mundo espiritual! / Mas como eu sou incrivelmente abusada ( XD ) mudei tudo!**

**Kagome tinha 2; Sesshoumaru tinha 2, depois que se juntou a Sophia que possuía 4, e conseguiram mais 1, o que significa que possuiam : (deixa eu ver...2+4+1??) 7; Kouga 2; e Kykyou 1–**

Por instinto Kagome pôs as mãos no pequeno frasco que levava em volta do pescoço.

–Ele quer meus fragmentos!? – foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

–Não só os seus, suponha que queira os meus e de Sesshoumaru, e também o fragmento nas costas de Sango... – concluiu a menina.

–Que fragmento em minhas costas? – indagou Sango.

–Sophia, o fragmento que havia nas costas de Sango já foi removido!Eu mesma o tirei! – Kagome se manifestou.

–Bom pode até ser que um tenha sido removido, mas eu vejo um fragmento daqui! – respondeu Sophia.

–Sango, se me permiti perguntar, quem colocou esses fragmentos em suas costas? – perguntou a menina.

–Naraku... – a jovem exterminadora respondeu com repulsa.

–**N/A: Eu sei que era pra Sophia saber já que esse é o poder dela, mas Sango não sabia da existência do fragmento em suas costas, o que significa que Sophia não tinha COMO saber QUEM colocou o fragmento!–**

–O fragmento que foi retirado estava normal? Com o brilho perolado? Ou com o brilho negro? – perguntou Sophia.

–Estava normal... – respondeu Kagome não entendo. A colegial já tinha se deparado com fragmentos envenenados antes, mas nada desse tipo. Ela não entendia como não podia ver o tal fragmento que Sophia clamava ver!

–Era o que eu achava... – começou Sophia – Sango, você por acaso não teria algum tipo de marca ou cicatriz em suas costas, teria? – Sophia concluiu.

–Sim, uma... cicatriz... uma... aranha – se pronunciou a exterminadora depois de alguns momentos. Dizendo a ultima palavra com nojo.

–Aquele canalha do Naraku, esse tempo todo, eu tendo que viver com essa "coisa" em minhas costas! – Sango falou mas para si própria que para os outros.

–E isso interfere em alguma coisa? Digo, o fragmento esta me fazendo mal? – perguntou tentando parecer o menos abalada possível.

–Por enquanto não, mas pode ser que um dia chegue a fazer... – concluiu Sophia com pesar na voz.

–Eu não entendo! – manifestou-se Inu Yasha. – Se houvesse tal fragmento a Kagome conseguiria ver!

A resposta de todos foi silêncio, mas todos com mil coisas na cabeça. Nem sabendo direito o que pensar.

–Se você permitir... – Sophia quebrou o silêncio. Ignorando Inu Yasha, o que fez com que o hanyou ficasse extremamente frustado.

Nenhum deles parecia entender o motivo de Kagome não conseguir ver o fragmento. Mas todos ainda estavam um tanto abalados.

–Eu posso retirá-lo. – concluiu finalmente.

–Vo... Vo... Você o quê? - Sango indagou pensando ter ouvido mal.

–Eu posso retirá-lo, com seu consentimento, claro – afirmou a misteriosa menina.

Sango estava atônita, estupefata, um pouco mais e chegaria ao estado catatônico!

–Vo... Você pode mesmo fazer isso? – Kagome exclamou.

–Sim, até que o procedimento de remoção é bem simples... – comentou Sophia casualmente.

Agora já estava escuro. O sol já havia se posto há algum tempo, mas ninguém havia reparado com a confusão dos youkais e agora essa.

**0o0o0**

**Nota da Autora:**

**Eu sei, eu sei, historieta complicada a minha, ha?**

**Bom eu tive um belo d'um bloqueio essa semana que passou, e estava pensando seriamente em desistir, mas não faz meu tipo, eu até que sou bem persistente, mas não teria conseguido fazer sozinha... Minha querida amiga** Lalah-chan **(Laysa), me incentivou depois de ler a fic, e eu consegui terminar esse capitulo! Eu mandei o rascunho para ela e ela o mandou de volta com comentários sobre o que eu podia mudar... e eu segui os conselhos dela... muitos dos **N/A: 's **dessa fic foram colocadas graças a ela, que me ajudou a ver onde eu não estava sendo muito clara! Eu sei que ainda 'tá complicado e que deve ter muita coisa que vocês não entendem, mas, reviews são para isso! Eu adoraria ter reviews pra responder ( fazendo biquinho!), por favor comentem! Não precisa ser elogiando mas por favor também não me xinguem! Eu queria agradecer as duas pessoas que mandaram reviews!**

**A primeira foi** **que foi a primeira alma a ler minha fic, fico feliz que tenha gostado! E obrigada pelo toque... No capítulo 2, eu escrevi que Kirara era uma raposa de nove caudas, o que esta errado pois ela é um gato de nove caudas! Amei que você reparou isso! Quer dizer que estava prestado atenção! Triste, eu sei, é que eu estou um pouco traumatizada porque só 2 pessoas aparentemente leram minha Fic!**

**A segunda é a própria Lalah-chan a garota que me incentiva, não só nessa fic, mas todos os dias XD, ela é minha melhor amiga! E eu tenho uma novidade pra vocês, ela esta começando a escrever uma fic! E vai ser incrível! Eu já li o primeiro capítulo! Mas a Fic ainda vai ser postada! Chama** "AmorXOrgulho"**, também é de Inu Yasha, mas é outro estilo da minha! Essa promete! Vale a pena checar! Em algum ponto desse parágrafo a Laysa deve ter soltado uma frase que eu odeio! O irritante "Own, Mari"! Mas eu supero, afinal ela me atura todos os dias dessa nossa miserável existência até esse ponto vocês devem tem reparado que eu sou bem dramática, relevem... XD**

**Bom... Por enquanto é isso...**

**XOXO Mariah,**

**23/07/08**


End file.
